


Don't Care About Right, I Remember Loving You

by xyoshiki



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of Fitzsimmons, Mention of Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyoshiki/pseuds/xyoshiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：</p><p>本文源于Tumblr 上blandmarvelheadcanons的这个脑洞：“一个晚上，Bucky烂醉着回到家，发表了一大篇关于他如何不在乎社会怎么看的慷慨激昂的演讲。他全心全意地爱着Steve，想要跟他结婚。时至今日，Steve知道他们现在严格来说还是处于婚约之下。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Care About Right, I Remember Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Care About Right, I Remember Loving You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330963) by [awanderingmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingmuse/pseuds/awanderingmuse). 



> Words counting is not correct, the translation has 5111 Chinese words in total.

 

又一波剧烈的咳嗽折磨着他骨瘦如柴的身体，Steve在毛毯下蜷缩得更紧了。他其实没有那么虚弱。这只是一次感冒。一次伴随着可怕的高热的感冒。

这就是为什么Steve发现自己只能被困在他们的床上，而Bucky去参加了马上要成为Charleston 夫妇的Charles 和Wilma的订婚派对。他们俩都是Charlie和 Wilma多年的朋友，说实话，Steve很高兴看到他们幸福。但Steve还是觉得自己有点被排除在外的感觉。

不只是因为Bucky去参加了那个派对而Steve躺在床上饱受折磨。这事还挺不公平的，为什么Charlie和 Wilma能幸福地结为夫妻，而他和Bucky一样幸福却没法享受这个待遇呢。

Steve的不满情绪带来了又一场咳嗽，他叹了口气。他想骗谁呢？他心烦意乱的主要原因是他没法跟Bucky一起去参加那场派对。

他喜欢和自己最好的朋友去出席那种场合。光是看着Bucky在狂欢的人群中闪闪发光的样子就能让他觉得眼花缭乱，这让Steve觉得自己简直要被心中满溢出来的爱意撑得爆掉了。他喜欢通过这样的行为向每个人清楚地宣示Steve完完全全属于Bucky。虽然他会脸红脖子粗地否认这事儿，但事实上Steve就是喜欢这样。

他沮丧地又往枕头里靠了靠，有气无力地往窗外望着。时间已经接近午夜，Steve其实已经应该睡觉了。这场感冒还是让他筋疲力尽，但他已经睡了一整天，现在正怀念着有Bucky的体温在他身边的感觉。

而且，Steve觉得Bucky现在随时都可能到家。如果有Bucky的手臂环着他，他能睡得更好。Steve决定还是等着他。

等待的时候他应该画一画素描的。不幸的是，在还发着烧的时候，想让自己全神贯注在艺术上相当困难。最终Steve还是选择继续看着窗外，稍微打个瞌睡。他始终没有真的睡着，但也不是完全清醒的，这也就是为什么前门发出轻微的吱嘎声时他惊得差点跳了起来。Bucky终于到家了。

光是从Bucky在前厅的动作上，Steve就能发现他家的这位伙计已经酩酊大醉了。Bucky脱下鞋子胡乱甩在一边的时候，还稍稍在墙上撞了一下。Steve现在没那个心思因为他不好好收拾残局而给他点颜色看看，尤其是当他听到Bucky像是被整个世界的重量压在身上一样叹息出声的时候。

“你回来了，Buck？”Steve哑着嗓子对着那片黑暗叫道。

门外的声音短暂地停顿了一下，接着醉鬼跌跌撞撞的脚步一路朝着Steve和Bucky的卧室挪了过来。房门吱呀呀地打开，Bucky高大的轮廓显现出来。

“天哪，Stevie。”Bucky一边含糊不清地说着，一边穿过房间，“这种时候你不是应该睡得人事不知了才对吗？”

他一边走向Steve，一边甩掉了自己的上衣。随着Bucky的靠近，Steve能闻到他呼吸中酒精的味道。他能看到Bucky用手胡乱抓过的地方那些直直竖起来的头发，他只有心烦意乱的时候才会那么做。

Steve忧心忡忡地皱起了眉，在狭窄的小床上挪了挪，好给Bucky腾出更多的位置。他想和Bucky蜷缩在一起，让他告诉Steve发生了什么事。他邀请地掀开了自己裹着的毯子。

显然，现在的Bucky对Steve的反应并没有什么概念。尽管这可能取决于他摄入了多少酒精，Bucky可能脑子里根本是空空如也，或者也可能是他头脑里的东西实在太多了。

Bucky在Steve的床边跪了下来，伸出胳膊环住Steve的腰。他的额头靠在Steve的大腿上，呼吸听上去破碎不堪。

“嘿，Buck。”Steve说着，试图隐藏起声音里的担忧。不管是什么困扰着Bucky，肯定都不是好事。“你在烦心什么？”

Steve安慰地用手指抚过Bucky的头发，但Bucky心不在焉地没有注意到。他站起身来开始来回踱步，当他开口说话的时候，他愤怒的语调让Steve惊诧不已。

Steve不太确定Bucky在说什么。他说出的字句相当含糊而不着边际。在他乱七八糟的话里他只能听出一句“太他妈不公平了”。

“什么不公平了，Buck？”Steve冷静地问。这种情况很少见，不过Bucky确实有时候会喝得烂醉回到家里，因为世界上什么不公平的事情火冒三丈。Steve已经学会了处理这种情况的最好办法是让Bucky自己把怒火慷慨激昂地发泄出来，然后把他拉进被窝里，这样他就能睡死过去了。

“Charlie和Wilma！” Bucky咬牙切齿地说。

这下Steve可糊涂了。他以为十七岁那年Bucky就已经把Wilma那页翻过去了，昨天他还在跟Charlie开玩笑说Wilma是他单恋过的第一个姑娘。Steve对此深以为然。

“不是专指他们！”Bucky激烈地纠正道，却又迷失在自己的怒气中。“就是他们！”

“你把我弄糊涂了Bucky。”Steve愈发迷茫地说。或许是因为自己在发烧吧。

“每个人都能知道他们有多幸福了，这他妈的就不公平！”Bucky叫道。他的声音因为喉咙不到一小时前才被酒精灼烧过而显得嘶哑。他用手抓过自己的头发，把它们弄得更乱了。“这个社会让他们在根本没那么幸福的时候就可以订婚，这不公平！我离开的时候他们正在外面吵架，Steve。当时我脑子里唯一的念头就是如果换成你和我的话我永远不会那样骂你。”

Bucky停下了心烦意乱的踱步，无助地面对着Steve。“我希望订婚的是你和我，Stevie。而我所知道的一切都告诉我那不可能。”

Bucky醉醺醺地摇晃了两下，他的腿有点无力。他再次猛地跪在床边，额头埋在双手里。

“但我实在太想了，”他对着床垫说，“这操蛋的社会。”

Steve知道Bucky被这个世界伤害得如此之深的样子会让自己心碎，这也确实让他心碎了。但与此同时，他无法抑制那个正在自己脸上展开的笑容。

他脑海里闪过的念头一定是被高热烧出来的胡话。然而，Steve完全不在乎。他很久以来一直想要听到Bucky刚刚所说的东西，而如果Bucky也有一样的想法，那么好吧，他们就来实现它。等到Bucky看起来不那么让人扫兴的时候。

“刚才那可真是史上最腼腆的求婚啊，Barnes。” Steve一边用手指梳理着Bukcy乱糟糟的头发，一边说。“但是，好吧。”

Bucky抬起头，迷茫地看着Steve。“好吧？”

Steve咧开嘴笑了。“没错。好吧。我们就这么干。我们订婚吧。”

Bucky不假思索地扑到了床上，他吻着Steve就像他是世界上最美好的东西。Steve竭尽全力回应了他，这感觉就像他们会永远这么亲吻和拥抱下去。直到Steve打了个呵欠，他们才终于分开。

Bucky笑着抬起身。“好啦，小笨蛋。”他满含爱意地说。“你应该睡觉而不是听我乱抱怨。倒不是说你肯听会让我不高兴。但现在我们得去睡觉了。”

“你会来跟我一起睡吗，我的未婚夫？”Steve问，但他想要做出的那种狡猾语调被他声音里的倦意毁掉了。Bucky已经在给他们两个人整理床铺。

“没错，Stevie。”Bucky说着，爬进了被子里，用手臂环住了Steve苗条的腰。“总得有人让你的小瘦屁股暖和起来嘛。”

 “那是你的特权，Buck。”Steve咕哝道。感觉着Bucky在他脸颊上落下的虔诚的亲吻，他坠入了梦乡。

*****************************************

 

从Bucky被移交给复仇者照顾开始，已经过去了三个月。在经过新神盾局八个月的监管之后，他恢复的情况超出了神盾的精神科医生的期待。尽管他曾经被反复洗脑强迫他相信自己是几个不同的人，但Bucky没有表现出精神分裂或是多重人格的迹象来。

他恢复记忆的速度要远比大家预计的快得多。特别是Banner博士经常花上几个小时热心研究Bucky的神经网络在经受了那样的损伤后能如此快速地恢复的原因。为了保证恢复的平稳进行，也为了确保Bucky重新找回的是他自己的记忆，他们建议Steve不要谈及往事。这很难做到，但Steve为了Bucky坚持了下来。

医生们还很欣慰地看到他是如何努力与七十年战俘生涯留给他的PTSD问题进行对抗的。他们仍在努力让Bucky能在有话要说的时候真的开口说出来。他们说每一天都有新进展。但这倒是没有对Steve造成什么困扰，他只凭肢体语言就能明白Bucky的意思。

此外，Bucky对二十一世纪的适应情况也让精神科医生们刮目相看。他适应得甚至比Steve还好，如果Steve肯老实承认的话。

Steve只是很高兴能让Bucky回来。他们和从前的他们已经不一样了，Bucky在最开始的那段艰难的时期里总是喜欢指出这一点。但Steve一点也不在乎，Bucky已经回到他的身边了。

他的Bucky确实回来了。他是他的好伙计，就像从前一样。在一天晚上的电影之夜里，当Bucky向他倾身靠过来时，Steve简直陷入了狂喜。他的嘴唇轻轻刷过Steve的耳廓，他悄声说：“我记得灯光熄灭的时候我曾经握着你的手。”

这寥寥数语是Steve一生中听过的最动人的字眼。当Bucky像战前他们一起看着电影的时候那样伸出手握住他的手时，Steve几乎忘记了如何呼吸。

“呼吸，小笨蛋。”Bucky抿着嘴悄声说。他的肢体语言并没有透露出任何异样，而他正在Steve的手背上打着圈摩挲着。时至今日，那仍是Steve最爱的一次电影之夜。

在公共区域的厨房，Steve审视着自己的队伍。在各自开始新的一天之前，他们正聚在厨房里分享一顿临时早餐。他偶尔对Bucky投去一瞥，Bucky正活跃地和Clint讨论着计划要在射击场度过的早晨。正在搅拌一份蛋白质奶昔的料理机呼呼的运转声几乎盖过了他们的对话。

这将是接受神盾局监管之后Bucky第一次重新拿起枪。这是他康复的另一个标志，Steve很高兴看见这个。

这给了Steve一些希望，总有一天Bucky会记起一切，甚至回忆起他们在战前曾经订过婚的事。但现在为止Steve还被医生要求把一切埋在自己心里，于是他照办了。

现在Steve已经很满足了，甚至相当开心。被自己的队员们包围着，这些人也是他的朋友，也几乎算是他的家人。

Tony正在跟Sam讨论给猎鹰做一对新翅膀的事，Bruce和Natasha一边啜饮着薄荷茶一边轻声交谈，而Thor在不耐烦地等着他的果挞从烤箱里出来。这简直太有家庭氛围了，Steve喝着咖啡微笑起来。

不一会儿，电梯门开了，Potts小姐和Foster博士走了出来。她们径直走向各自的男友，Pepper用史塔克工业的一些数据把Tony的注意从他的计划上夺走了，而Thor暂时冷落了他的果挞，决定先给Jane一个早安吻。

看着这些幸福的小情侣们，让他再次想起自己也曾经是其中的一员。Steve几乎无法克制地想要看向Bucky的方向。然后，他想起自己已经不需要像那个年代那样自我压抑了。

当他抬起头时，Bucky正歪着嘴对他露出一个微笑。接下来的小混账式的挤眉弄眼让Steve不得不努力克制自己冲过去亲吻他的冲动。他又不是个小姑娘，该死。

Bucky看着Steve的表情大笑起来，接着又回过头去接着和Clint谈起了话，留下Steve老老实实地喝了一会儿自己的咖啡。接着，Thor突然兴奋地叫起来。

、

“真的吗！”他声如洪钟地说。“Fitz特工和Simmons女士订婚了！我们得庆祝一下！”

房间的另一头，Sam捂住了自己的耳朵。Tony大笑起来，说：“是时候了！”

复仇者们七嘴八舌地开始了讨论，想决定一个祝贺那对年轻特工的最好方案。听起来似乎他们决定要举办一场惊喜的订婚晚会，但Steve其实根本没听进去。他只想看着Bucky，尽管他隐约注意到Natasha正看着他们。

Steve不是唯一一个目不转睛的人。Bucky也睁大了眼睛看着他，迷失在思绪里。Steve几乎不敢奢求他正回忆起那些Steve最想让他知道的事情。

最终，Steve再也无法承受那些压力了，他将自己的注意力转回他兴奋过度的队员们身上。但这样的时间没有持续多久。嘈杂的人声被Bucky砰地把蛋白质奶昔拍在台面上的声音猛地截断了。“见鬼！Rogers！”

Steve再次把全部注意力放回Bucky身上，他正逼近他，身体因为怒火而僵硬着。Steve后退着靠上了吧台，很快，Bucky就困住了他，他的眼睛里闪烁着几乎未加控制的愤怒。Steve几乎无法呼吸了。

“你不觉得你本来可以告诉我发生过什么吗？”Bucky咬牙切齿地说。

“我不能。”Steve虚弱地回答，感觉自己又变回了那个五英尺七英寸110磅重的小个子。只有Bucky能对他做出这样的事情，而他是Steve唯一相信的有这个能力的人。

Bucky在喉咙深处咆哮着，Steve以为Bucky就要跟他分手了。他是对的。隐瞒Bucky曾经一度迷恋过Jenkins夫人和她的丈夫是一回事，但没有提过他们曾经订过婚就是另一回事了。就算医嘱要求他这样隐瞒也不行。

但Bucky又另有打算。这次他热切地亲吻了Steve，就像他们订婚的那个晚上一样。Steve模糊地意识到Tony吹起了口哨，而Natasha告诉Clint他欠了她一顿饭。Thor正悄悄让Jane解释这种中庭人的反应，订婚不是件高兴的事吗？那为什么James要生气呢？

Steve的大部分注意力都放在Bucky和他相触的嘴唇上，他的双手搂着Steve的腰，还有Bucky的呼吸所发出的令人欣慰的声音。

Bucky稍稍后撤了一点，他们的距离刚好让他可以贴着Steve的双唇说出那些话语。

“我还是想要和你结婚，Steve。”他坦白地说，就像他不太确定自己是不是可以认为他们还处于婚约之下。“求你。”

Steve贴着Bucky的嘴唇微笑起来。“我不知道，Bucky。”他狡猾地说。“我觉得我们还是应该从你的求婚开始。你从来都没真正问过我。”

作为答复，Bucky更热情地吻上了他。用身体表达了那些无言的话语。但Steve已经可以熟练地读懂Bucky的肢体语言了，他把那个亲吻解读为“答应就对了，小笨蛋。”它确实是那个意思。

Steve拉开了他们的距离，说：“好。好吧。我愿意跟你结婚。”

Bucky笑起来。“你知道我们现在可以结婚了？”他说。他渴望的语气让Steve几乎要融化了。

Steve喃喃地说：“是啊，我知道，Buck。”接着他们开始了又一轮的亲吻。当他们最终分开的时候，厨房里已经空了。

Steve很感激他的队员们让他们独处，这是他们分享的一段私人时光，Steve很高兴队员们能尊重这一点。

好吧，不管怎么样，他们基本是在独处了。

Bucky盯着冰箱上的一张字条看了半天，把它揭了下来。

“这是Pepper留的字条。”Bucky告诉他，然后大声读了出来。“迟到七十年的恭喜，小伙子们。”

Steve几乎无法控制地脸红起来，接着Bucky说：“这里还有一条附言，写着Tony、Natasha、Clint和Sam都想当伴郎。”

Bucky越过那张纸条看着他，他们都爆发出一阵大笑。

“好吧，这下我们可完蛋了。”Bucky一边笑一边说。Steve非常同意，但他也幸福得不能再幸福了。

 

——完——


End file.
